


The Key To The World

by TheRedGlass



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffy, Natasha loves cars, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedGlass/pseuds/TheRedGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint knows Natasha well, and for Valentine's Day he decides to give her something she would never buy for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key To The World

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request for a Clintasha Valentine's Day fic. Just a little oneshot.

Natasha woke suddenly, sensing a presence looming over her, and lashed out instinctively. She heard a yelp and a crash and she sat up instantly into a defensive pose -

\- until she realized it was just Clint. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the morning light. “Clint?” she asked, climbing out of the bed and going over to see if he was okay. “I’m sorry, you startled me-”

“Totally my fault,” he admitted, rubbing his neck but waving her off as he got to his feet, mostly unharmed. “Sorry, I was just really excited.”

“About what?”

He leaned forward and gave her a gentle peck on the lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

She smiled and kissed him back. “That can’t be what you’re excited about, it happens every year.”

“This year is different. Get dressed and meet me out in the garage, I wanna show you something!”

It didn’t take her long to get dressed and wrap herself in a coat - it was a sunny day but it was still winter - but by the time she got out there, Clint was hopping from one foot to the other in anticipation.

“Okay, so what did you want to show me?”

He grinned widely and hit the garage door opener, and the door slowly rolled up and away -

To reveal a shiny navy blue Camaro sitting inside.

Natasha stared.

“1968 Chevrolet Camaro,” he announced proudly.

For once, she didn’t have words. “Where did you - what -”

“I found it through a buddy of mine, totally on accident. I remembered you liked these classic cars, so they made me a good deal and I’ve been restoring it.”

Natasha approached the vehicle almost reverently, running her hand along the edge of the hood, the mirrors, the open driver’s side window and the steering wheel. “Clint,” she said breathlessly. “I can’t-”

“Yeah you can. It’s a little too late to do anything about it. I put the paperwork in your name.”

She stared at him across the hood as he came around to her side.

He shrugged. “Look, I know you love these cars, and I love to tinker, so really it’s a present for both of us.”

She couldn’t find the words she wanted to say how much this meant. She just looked at him for a long moment, taking in the almost sheepishness on his face. She reached out and clasped his hand. “Clint…”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it,” she whispered honestly. She had been raised not to get attached to things, or to people. And for a long time, that’s how she had lived her life. But then Clint had come along and melted the frost she hadn’t even realized they’d fostered in her soul and she had discovered that she did care about people, and that she had passions about different things and she wasn’t sure why but classic cars was one of them and now the man who’d made her world brighter was giving her one of her own because he’d remembered that about her and put hard work into making it perfect.

Clint grinned and squeezed her hand, leaning in to kiss her.

She stopped him with a finger on his lips. “Kiss me in the car,” she murmured, and she fumbled behind her with the door handle and pulled him inside after her.

The smell of vinyl greeted her pleasantly as she twined her fingers in his hair, their lips pressing together frantically, passionately. She tried to put the words she didn’t have in the gesture, tried to tell him that way. And from the way he returned the kiss, he completely understood her. When they broke apart, Clint was putting keys in her hand. “Take her for a spin?”

She grinned, sticking the key in the ignition. “Where to?”

He shrugged with a smile. “World’s ours.”

“World’s ours,” she agreed, and she squeezed his hand. The definition of freedom.


End file.
